1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of oil extraction equipment, in particular to a continuous oil pipe clamp mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
An injection head is a key component of coiled tubing equipment, and a clamp mechanism provides clamping force for the injection head, so as to convey the continuous oil pipe. At present, on commonly used injection heads, a clamp mechanism with a rolling element is usually used, but the connection between a clamp block and a clamp block seat of the clamp mechanism has the following drawbacks: first, the clamp block and clamp block seat are inconvenient to install or replace, since screws are used for position limiting; second, the limit screws may get loose or even be fractured under the frequent shearing force incurred by the random load on the clamp block in the clamp mechanism, and consequently the stability of the clamp mechanism in continuous operation is affected; third, the free clearance of the clamp block on the clamp block seat is small owing to the existing fixing method, which is disadvantageous for self-adjustment of the clamp block when the clamp block is used to clamp an oil pipe, and consequently the clamp block may produce high impact on the oil pipe and result in severe abrasion of the oil pipe.